


Unfinished Business

by RougeofLove



Category: Yakuza - Fandom, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dry Humping, Gen, Humiliation, Kiryu shows up at the end to fix everything like the father figure he is, Masturbation, Omorashi, Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza 2 (Video Game), Trans Daigo Dojima, Trans Male Character, Urination, Wetting, everyone is a critic but especially daigo, vaginal terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeofLove/pseuds/RougeofLove
Summary: Daigo let out a muffled curse as his thighs shifted, as much as they could within his restraints. There was a persistent pang coming from his bladder. It seemed like ages since someone came to check on him, but his concept of time was quickly deteriorating. With curtains guarding the windows and no clock in sight, Daigo had no idea how many hours had passed at this point.Two hours, five hours… All he knew was that the urge had been steadily increasing.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Unfinished Business

What an annoying painting that was, the impressionist landscape hanging on the wall above him. 

Daigo writhed on the bed of an unknown room, his arms and legs bound with red rope. To be caught and held captive by his worst enemy, Ryuji Goda, a man who couldn't even remember ruining Daigo's life, was beyond infuriating. He would have plenty of choice words for Goda if one, the man were still in the room, and two, his lips weren't sealed with duct tape.

Judging by his surroundings, Daigo guessed he was at the abandoned soapland. There were stone pillars, a luxurious bed and of course, the pretentious painting above the headboard. But amidst all the glamour were patched up walls and piles of construction materials haphazardly strewn about. Like the Tojo clan, it seemed like a year wasn't nearly enough time to rebuild everything that broke.

After affirming he couldn't break or slip out of the ropes, Daigo reluctantly accepted that all he could do right now was stare at the painting and wait for backup. The Tojo clan would come for him, led by Kiryu no less. The only question was how long.

Daigo let out a muffled curse as his thighs shifted, as much as they could within his restraints. There was a persistent pang coming from his bladder. It seemed like ages since someone came to check on him, but his concept of time was quickly deteriorating. With curtains guarding the windows and no clock in sight, Daigo had no idea how many hours had passed at this point. 

Two hours, five hours… All he knew was that the urge had been steadily increasing. 

Sighing, Daigo resigned himself to boredom as he tried to ignore the pressure. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it. He would just have to wait for one of Goda’s goons to come back. In the meantime, he could count the divots in the pillars or return to judging the mediocre painting. After eight divots, he settled for the latter.

By all means it was a highly skilled work of art, the ambiguous, rough strokes echoing a fuzzy memory of the landscape. He wanted to know where exactly in the world the manor stood, what its meaning was to the painter, why it was worth committing to a canvas. But there were no clues within the work, no museum plaque below it with the artist’s intention. Maybe he could accept that was the point, that eventually the truth is lost to time and all he could do was impart his own meaning.

But the idiots who bought this painting and hung it above the bed certainly didn’t buy it for any of that. No, they bought it because it looked high-class, because it would easily fade into the background while clients exchanged money for "love." The purpose was to make them feel special, to give off the air that this was a fancy establishment, oozing with money and status, all that bullshit. 

Irritated, Daigo turned away from the painting. This wasn't making him feel any better. Just reminded him of all the people who sucked up to him because they wanted the power that came with the Dojima name.

Feeling an uncomfortable tingle in his arms, Daigo moved his body as much as possible to keep his limbs from falling asleep. The rope was tight, and while his puffy white jacket provided some comfort for his arms, his leather pants only added to the constriction around his ankles. 

As he shifted his legs, he winced. With nothing else to distract him, it was getting hard to ignore how his bladder weighed heavy in his abdomen now. There was a light burning sensation around his hole. Every movement jostled his full bladder, the pressure uncomfortable and growing painful. 

Daigo gasped as he felt his bladder spasm. He grit his teeth and clenched his muscles as hard as he could, his whole body tense as he tried to outlast the need to piss. After a few more strenuous seconds, the urge finally passed and he let out a shaky breath. 

He relaxed his limbs, careful to keep enough tension between his legs just in case. Sure, he had made it past that wave, but his bladder twinged again in warning: sooner or later, he would have to relieve himself.

Daigo flinched as another wave of desperation hit him, gasping as his clit suddenly twitched. He felt increasingly sensitive down there, blood rushing to his cunt. Whether his body just misjudged the tension or he was somehow getting off on this, he didn't really want to dwell on the thought.

Panting behind the duct tape, Daigo pressed his thighs together as tightly as he could, trembling with the effort to hold back. Sweat trickled down his face as he managed to control himself. Still, he had no way to alleviate it, and the urge was getting worse by the second. His face flushed at the thought of what would happen if no one came to help him in time. 

No, he couldn't think about that. Daigo was an adult. He could hold it.

He struggled against the ropes, begging them to loosen up enough for him to wriggle out, but it was no use. With a yelp, he realized his movements had only shifted the rope right over his bladder. He quickly tried to shimmy it back up, but as the rope cut into his abdomen, the pressure grew overwhelming.

Eyes flying open in shock, Daigo whined as he felt a small stream of piss leak out.

His face flared as it soaked into his underwear, and he clenched his muscles tight, cutting off the stream before it could get stronger. Yet, the damage was done, both to his underwear and his pride. He had actually lost control and wet himself a little.

Daigo whimpered as another spurt escaped, his pussy wet with a fresh gush of hot piss. The way the stream dribbled past his lips and trickled down his thighs was strangely sensual, and he felt his cheeks burn with shame. How something could feel so pleasant yet unpleasant at the same time was beyond him. His underwear was soaked now, pubic hair plastered to his skin.

Though he tried to hold out hope, he doubted anyone would come for him before the pressure became too much to bear. 

Another spasm wracked his core and he cried out, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes. A strong burst of piss forced its way out of him. As desperately as he tried to clench his muscles shut, the stream refused to stop, sputtering in short spurts. Oh god, he was leaking. 

As he shook with desperation, whimpering with each spray of piss that escaped him, Daigo internally begged for someone to help him, but he knew it was no use. He just couldn't hold it anymore. 

Muffled by the duct tape, Daigo moaned pitifully as his body gave in. Loud hissing filled the room and Daigo shut his eyes, tears running down his cheeks as he pissed full-force in his pants. Urgent streams of piss spurted past his lips, running down his ass and thighs in an instant. Most of the urine was trapped between the leather and his body, the fabric clinging to him like a second skin. As piss escaped the seams of his leather pants, running over the shiny fabric on his thighs and soaking into the sheets, an undeniably acidic smell entered the air.

But what Daigo hadn't expected was just how good it felt to let go, to finally feel relief from all the pressure that had been building up inside of him. With nowhere else to go, his cunt was nestled in a pool of his own urine, warm and sensual like bathwater, but with the added shame that he was pissing himself. He hiccupped back a sob as piss spilled out the top of his pants and drenched his shirt. The rest began to find its way down his calves, wetting his socks along with the sheets. 

When the stream finally trickled off, it left an empty ache in his abdomen. Daigo sniffled pathetically. Left to lie in his own mess, the thought of someone finding him in his sorry state only added to his humiliation.

Though he was sure he was empty, he strangely felt a growing urge to piss again, a burning sensation near his hole. Already soaked, Daigo tried to force the rest out, just to get it all out of his system. But as he pushed to release, nothing came out. Confused, he tried again and a small stream dribbled out, but not nearly enough to relieve the feeling. The burning remained. 

After a few moments, Daigo felt a new, familiar wetness spreading over his lips and he groaned. He cursed behind the duct tape. The burning wasn't from a need to piss… it was arousal. 

Daigo shook his head as he tried to ignore the feeling. There was only so much humiliation he could take in one day, and pissing himself had taken it all. He didn't want to think that he was actually getting off on this. 

As he rolled over in a vain attempt to get away from the wet sheets, the fabric of his leather pants pressed tight, right over his clit. Daigo couldn't hold back a pitiful whine. His body was still sensitive from the release, and the warm piss only encouraged the burning that radiated from his pussy. The throbbing only grew stronger and he cursed as he felt his lips grow wetter, certain he was dripping by now.

With a groan, Daigo rolled onto his stomach, pressing himself against the mattress. He already wasn't getting out with his dignity intact and his arousal had no intention of fading. He had already given in to one bodily urge today. Surely, there was no reason to deny this one.

Without another thought, Daigo rolled his hips into the mattress, moaning at the pressure against his clit. It felt so good, his cunt hot and wet against the friction of the leather. He shifted back and forth as he tried to chase the pleasant ache in his crotch. God, if only he had something to fuck himself with. His hole throbbed, empty and begging to be filled. 

Fuck, he was pathetic. If everyone could see him now…

Daigo swallowed hard, his throat dry. No, the thought of someone walking in on him only urged him on. He thrust his hips harder against the mattress, quickening the pace. If only everyone could see just how dirty Daigo Dojima was, tied up and humping the ruined sheets like a dog in heat, his cunt covered in his own piss. 

He whined as his clit twitched hard at the idea, his body tensing. Though his cheeks burned, he now craved that humiliation. 

The fantasy overtook him as he panted hard behind the duct tape, imagining a whole room of strangers watching him hump the bed. He could hear their snide comments, calling him a dog, a whore, whatever verbal abuse they could throw his way. Some would point fingers and laugh, some would take photos, while others would only watch with hunger.

What a sight he was… Dirty, depraved Daigo Dojima. 

Pushed over the edge, Daigo let out a muffled cry as his orgasm suddenly crashed over him. His body jerked with the contractions, moaning and slamming his hips into the bed. Overwhelming pleasure radiated from his cunt, and his hole felt so empty, twitching and clenching hard as he wished someone would pound him. He desperately chased after the pleasure, never wanting it to end. 

Slowly, it began to fade. Daigo's hips stuttered in their last weak thrusts as the contractions stopped, his poor clit now throbbing with a dull ache instead. Groaning, he panted and rolled onto his side as the tension disappeared. His limbs felt limp and sore under the rope. The pleasantly wet heat between his legs had turned cool and clammy, and he grimaced at the sensation. 

Finally coming down from his high, Daigo could hear muffled running and shouts from the hall. He glanced toward the door as the sounds of fighting grew louder. Sure enough, the door burst open and one of Goda's goons was thrown against the wall. Shortly after, the Dragon of Dojima himself entered the room.

Of course Kiryu was here now, after Daigo had made a thorough mess of himself. 

"Are you all right, Daigo?" Kiryu asked as he ran over and ripped off the duct tape, making Daigo wince. Whether he couldn't smell the urine or simply had the tact to ignore it, Daigo was grateful. 

"Took you long enough," he mumbled as Kiryu undid the ropes around his arms and legs. Finally free, Daigo rubbed his wrists and stretched, taking Kiryu's hand when it was offered to him. Kiryu pulled him to his feet and his face burned, the squelch of cold piss in his leather pants unmistakable in the silence. 

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, yeah, my fucking hero," Daigo grumbled as he swatted away Kiryu's hand, stuffing his fists in his coat pocket. After a moment, his face softened. "...Thanks."

"Of course," Kiryu said. Dutiful as always, he pulled out a pack of smokes. Daigo smiled, taking one and letting Kiryu light it for him. As he took a drag of his cigarette, smoke wafting through the air of the abandoned room, Daigo regained his composure. 

"All right, let's roll. I've got two grudges to settle with Goda now." 

**Author's Note:**

> i love daigo and i love piss so i threw them together :') if that's your jam feel free to take my [carrd](https://rougeoflove.carrd.co/).


End file.
